Mario Villains Race
by Akka777
Summary: 19 (Don't ask me why it isn't 20) villains from the mario franchise race to be the number one... Winner?


Mario Villians Race

Mario: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Waluigi: **Takes the lead and makes it into the woods first. Comes to a fork in the road. A sign points the right way. He runs down the right track**

Dry Bones: **Follows Waluigi**

Larry: **Sprints down the path**

Lemmy: **Follows Larry**

Kamek: **Flies past the sign on the broomstick, accidentally switching the sign**

Goomba: **Takes the left path**

Kammy: **Follows Goomba**

Kamella: **Switches the sign** Arghaha! **Zooms down the left path**

Bowser Jr: **Runs down the path**

Bowser and Wario: **Follow Bowser Jr**

Paratroopa: **Flies down the right path**

Koopa: Wait up! **Dashes after Paratroopa**

Ludwig: **Switches the sign**

Morton Jr: **Runs down the left path**

Roy: **Follows Morton Jr**

Iggy and Wendy: **Rush down the left path, switching the sign**

Jack O' Goomba: **Runs down the right path**

Pokey: Wait for me! **Slides after Pumpkin Head**

_Down the right path_

Dry Bones: A canyon!

Waluigi: **Leaps over it** Yep! A canyon!

Lemmy: **Crashes into Dry Bones and they fall down the canyon** Uh-oh!

Dry Bones: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Larry: Oh! Well, got a race to win! Bye! **Jumps over the canyon**

Kamek: **Flies across the canyon**

Bowser Jr.: **Grabs Kameks broomstick and gets to the other side**

Bowser and Wario: **Try to jump. Wario pushes off Bowsers back sending Bowser into the canyon, and Wario across to the other side**

Wario: Bye!

Bowser: Noooooo!

Koopa: **Grabs Paratroopa's ankles**

Paratroopa: **Flies across**

Ludwig: **Jumps, and grabs onto the edge of the other side. He climbs up**

Jack O' Goomba: **Tries to jump across, but doesn't make it** AAAAAHHHHHH!

Pokey: Jackie! **Jumps down, after Jack O' Goomba**

_Down the left path_

Wendy: Ugh! We've been going for AGES!

Roy: Shut it, sis!

Iggy: Actually, I have to agree with Wendy. This does seem to be taking us a while

Kamella: Quit your bickering! There's the next obstacle! **Points to a slide**

Morton Jr.: **Slides down the slide** Woohoo!

Iggy: Oh no!

Roy: What now?!

Iggy: The slide goes right!

Roy: So?

Iggy: So if we'd picked the right path, it would've been... Right!

Roy: Don't get it.

Wendy: Ugh! You IDIOTS! Why are you just STANDING THERE?! LET'S GO! **Slides down the slide**

Roy: **Slides down the slide on his stomach**

Iggy: **Zooms down it in his shell**

_At the bottom of the slide_

Morton Jr.: What took you so long? Kamella's already got across the canyon!

Roy: CANYON?!

Morton Jr.: Yeah. No biggie. **Jumps across the canyon**

Roy: **Jumps after him**

Wendy: **Tries to jump across, but doesn't make it** AAIIIIIII!

Iggy: **Tries to jump, but doesn't quite get there** AAAAHHHHHHH!

_At the top of the slide_

Goomba: **Slides down the slide** Wahey!

Kammy: **Slides down the slide**

Goomba: **Jumps across the canyon**

Kammy: **Zips across on her broomstick**

_At the bottom of the canyon_

Lemmy: Look! **Points to a river** Maybe it'll take us to the finish!

Dry Bones: Yeah! **Runs to the river** Yes! A boat! **Climbs into it**

Lemmy: **Pushes the boat off, and hops in**

Bowser: No! Wait! **The boat floats off** Grr!

Jack O' Goomba: Hey, there's still a raft! **Walks over to it**

Bowser: **Kicks Jack O' Goomba into the river** Thanks for the help, loser!

Jack O' Goomba: Hey! **Floats away** Help!

Pokey: I'll save you! **Wriggles into the river. Starts to float away** I can't swim!

Bowser: **Climbs onto the raft** Ha! They're all going the wrong way! **Points upriver** There's clearly a tunnel! **Paddels off**

Wendy: Ugh! We have to SWIM?!

Iggy: Well come on! **Swims off**

Wendy: Wait! **Swims after him**

_At the top of the canyon_

Waluigi: **Running** Why is this path sloping downwards?

Larry: Oh _no!_

Kamek: What?

Bowser Jr.: Yeah! Tell us!

Wario: **Panting** Psh! Isn't... It... Obvious?

Koopa: Yeah! The right path was down the canyon!

Paratroopa: Hold on! **Koopa grabs his ankles. He flies away**

Ludwig: Wait! **Runs after them**

Kamella: IDIOTS! **Zips off**

Monton Jr.: Hey!

Roy: Yeah! Come back!

Goomba: **Runs past them** Bye!

Kammy: **Flies away**

_At_ _the bottom of the canyon_

Koopa: Can't... Hold... ON! **Falls into the water** AAAAHHHHHH! NO! A... A... A WATERFALL! AAAAAHHHHH! **Falls**

Paratroopa: No! **Zips down after Koopa**

Ludwig: Ha! Imbeciles! Zere is CLEARLY a tunnel! **Swims off**

Kamella: Thanks for the help Ludwig! **Flies past him**

Goomba: **Jumps onto Kammy's broomstick**

Kammy: **Falls off it** Nooo!

Goomba: AAAH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! **Zips down the waterfall** AAAAAAHHHH!

Waluigi: **Laughs **Bye! **Swims off to the tunnel**

Larry: **Tries to swim after Waluigi, but can't keep up. Gets swept away by the current** HELP!

Bowser Jr.: Tough luck Larry! **Swims to the tunnel**

Kamek: **Zips to the tunnel**

Morton Jr.: **Swims to the tunnel**

Roy: **Tries to swim with Morton Jr., but isn't a good enough swimmer** Nooo!

Wario: Wait... For... Me! **Flops onto the ground** Wait a second! **Runs towards the tunnel on land. There's a bridge. He crosses it** Suckers!

_In the tunnel_

Bowser: I'm at the end! Yes! **Climbs a ladder out to the top of a cliff** What. **There is a line of hangliders. Sighs **Oh well. Time to cause some trouble! **Throws all but one of the hangliders off the edge** Have fun! **Takes a run up. Is too heavy** NOOOOOOO!

Iggy: You know, sometimes I really hate dad

Wendy: Me too. One of us has to win.

Iggy: Yeah...

Wendy: Glad you agree! **Shoves Iggy off the cliff**

Iggy: WHAT?! AAAARRRRGGHHHH!

Wendy: Sorry!

Ludwig: Ugh! Idiot! **Pushes Wendy off**

Wendy: AAAIIIIIII!

Ludwig: **Jumps off** Here we go!

Kamella: **Flies down the cliff**

Waluigi: **Dives off the edge** Whoo!

Bowser Jr.: No. Nuh uh. Not happening.

Morton Jr.: **Pushes Bowser Jr. off**

Bowser Jr.: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kamek: **Drops down the cliff** AAAAAAAHHHH!

Morton Jr.: **Jumps off** Woah!

Wario: **Jumps off the edge** AAAHHHH!

_Down the waterfall_

Lemmy: Ugh. What happened?

Dry Bones: I dunno. I guess the river was a waterfall.

Lemmy: Oh.

Jack O' Goomba: AAAAAHHH! **Lands on Lemmy's head**

Lemmy: Ouch!

Jack O' Goomba: Sorry. Look out!

Pokey: Woah! **Lands on Dry Bones**

Dry Bones: OOOOOWWWWW!

Pokey: Oops. Sorry!

Lemmy: The finish!

Dry Bones: **Pushes off Lemmy** See ya!

Pokey: Hey!

Jack O' Goomba: **Swims after him** Come back!

Lemmy: **Swims quickly, and soon catches them up**

Pokey: I can't swim!

Koopa: AAAAHHH! **Lands in the water** Phew! Wait a... **Swims off** THE FINISH!

Paratroopa: **Flies above them all** YES!

Kammy: Hey! **Swims after them**

Goomba: Wait up! **Swims after them. Catches up with Jack O' Goomba**

Larry: AAARRRGGGHHH! **Lands in the water. Swims towards the finish**

Roy: COME BACK HERE! **Swims after everyone**

Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Lands on Pokey** AAAIIII!

Iggy: HELP! **Lands in the water** Phew!

Wendy: AAAAIIIII! **Lands in the water. Swims off**

Ludwig: Ack! My hair!

Kamella: Bye! **Zips off on her broomstick**

Waluigi: **Swims off** Grr!

Bowser Jr.: Dad?

Bowser: Yes, son?

Bowser Jr.: Why are me, you and Pokey not going anywhere?

Bowser: Because we're not going to win anyway.

Bowser Jr.: Oh.

Morton Jr.: Seriously?!

Bowser: Uh huh

Bowser Jr.: Get out of the way! **Swims off**

Wario: **Butt-smashing** Hehe! **Lands on Morton Jr., Bowser and Pokey** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_At the front_

Paratroopa: I'm... Gonna... Make it!

Kamella: Nuh-uh!

Jack O' Goomba: You can do it Paratroopa! **Grabs Kamella's broomstick**

Kamella: What?! **Falls off** ARGH!

Jack O' Goomba: **Gets catapulted to the finish by the broomstick** Wow! I... I won!

Paratroopa: Wha...?

Mario: And a Jack O' Goomba is a number 1!

Paratroopa: **Zips to the finish line** Yes!

Mario: Paratroopa comes a second!

Roy: I... Can get... Third!

Larry: Hey! I'm not going down without a fight!

Wendy: **5 metres back** Neither am I!

Roy: Yeah... Not happening Wendy!

Larry: **Overtakes Roy** Sucker!

Roy: Hey! **Grabs Larry's foot. Pulls him back**

Larry: Bleeuugh!

Wendy: **A metre or so in front** Ha! Losers! **Crosses the finish line** YES!

Mario: And a-Wendy comes third!

Roy: **Crosses the line** Grr!

Mario: And-a Roy is fourth!

Dry Bones: I don't know HOW you guys overtook me. But I guess fifth is decent. **Crosses the line**

Mario: Dry Bones is-a fifth!

Lemmy: **Crosses the line** Yay!

Larry: **Crosses the line** Ugh!

Mario: So Lemmy and Larry come-a sixth and-a seventh respectively!

Koopa: Well... Eighth seems OK!

Kammy: What about ninth? **Catches up with him**

Goomba: What about _I _get eighth?

Koopa: **Crosses the line** How about no.

Kammy: **Crosses the line**

Goomba: **Crosses the line** Or I could get tenth...

Mario: Koopa gets-an eigth, Kammy is-a ninth and-a Goomba is tenth

Waluigi: **Crosses the line** Oh! I should have done better than that! Stupid multiple paths...

Mario: So Waluigi comes eleventh!

Bowser Jr.: **Splutters** Ack! I HATE water! **Crawls across the line**

Kamella: **Crawls across the finish line** Ack! My broomstick! I would've won!

Mario: Kamella's-a probably right, but she didn't! So Bowser Jr. comes-a twelfth, and Kamella comes-a thirteenth!

Kamella: Yep. Thirteen is PRETTY unlucky.

Morton Jr.: **Starts swimming**

Ludwig: HEY! GET BACK HERE! **Swims after him**

Pokey: **Floats in the general direction of the finish line**

Bowser: **Swims off, quickly overtaking his sons**

Iggy: **Swims after them**

Wario: **Lands in the water after jumping up because of landing on Pokey**

Bowser: **Crosses the line** FINALLY!

Mario: Bowser comes-a fourteenth!

Ludwig: **Grabs Morton Jr. and starts fighting with him**

Iggy: **Swims past them and gets close to the finish** Yes!

Pokey: **Crosses the finish line** Haha!

Iggy: Wha..? **Crosses the line**

Mario: So Pokey comes fifteenth and-a Iggy comes-a sixteenth!

Ludwig: **Crosses the finish line** Ha!

Morton Jr.: **Crosses the finish line** Grr!

Mario: So Ludwig comes-a seventeenth, Morton Jr. comes eighteenth and Wario comes last in nineteenth!

Wario: **In the distance** Aww!

**Hope you liked it :) My lord that took a while! It was based off a dream I had. Dry Bones and Waluigi were originally supposed to win. It also wasn't originally a 'Mario Villains Race' because there was that bell pokemon in it...**


End file.
